Gran Hermano Sauron
by ArweniyVarie
Summary: Una parodia de enormes dimensiones con protagonistas de Esdla, HP, Piratas del Caribe y Star Wars. Un Gran Hermano a lo bestia, raro raro, pero que muy raro, esperamos que os guste.
1. Epilogo

**GRAN HERMANO SAURON**

PERSONAJES:

Esdla  
HP  
Piratas del Caribe  
Star Wars

NOTAS DE AUTORAS: Nos aburriamos mucho un dia en el McDonald y se nos ocurrió hacerlo. Dejad Reviews plis!!!!!!!

Weni: bueno...pues lo dicho, que espero que os guste mucho...Muchos Besitos!!

Varie:Lo que hemos dicho antes... y admas una advertencia, el aburrimiento es malo se os pueden ocurrir gilipolleces como estas. Espero que os guste. Y dejad muchos reviews. Que sino nos aburrimos y no continuamos.

* * *

Prologo: Llegan todos

(tintin..tiriri tin...) MUSICA DEL PROGRAMA (Ojo de Sauron – "Yo lo veo todo")

Voz en off: Bienvenidos a la primera edición de "Gran Hermano Sauron".

Narya: Buenas noches a todos, soy Narya y seré vuestra presentadora durante todo el concurso, me encargare de torturar, molestar y hacer reír a los espectadores.

Espectadores: Ein? Asin ¬¬

Narya: Perdón todo eso a quien quiera. Ahora comenzaremos presentando a nuestros concursan/tes.

/Aparecen uno a uno/

Narya: Arwen – tiene "x años" pero sabemos que es muy vieja, su afición favorita es fingirse morir por sus ansias de protagonismo.

/Arwen entra y saluda, se sienta/

Harry Potter – es una niño gilipollas con una cicatriz en la cabeza y cabellos rebeldes.

/lo mismo/

Jack "ESE" – Pirata de nacimiento, su barco es su libertad, por cierto se lo hemos robado, no, robar es una palabra muy fea, es mejor decir que ha sido tomado sin permiso y solo con la intención de devolverlo si gana el programa

/lo mismo/

Darth Vader – Suspiro emotivo Tramitazado...digo...traumatizado por la muerte de su madre, viene a recuperar el amor perdido.

/lo mismo/

Elladan – Gemelo carismático, según el, el mas guapo de los dos, participa porque le han prohibido su pasatiempo favorito: perseguir a Aragorn para molestarlo junto a su hermano Elrohir. Viene a buscar nuevos pasatiempos

/lo mismo/

Hermione – Sabionda repulsiva, llega al programa con la maleta llena de libros y sin ropa alguna. Si la tuviese la habriamos tirado por el retrete.

/lo mismo/

Barbossa - Medio vivo medio muerto, viene a recuperar su medallón que también se lo hemos quitado.

/lo mismo/

R2D2 – piiiuu piuu . Es todo lo que conseguimos sacar de el.

/lo mismo/

Faramir – Viene a demostrarle a su padre que es mejor que su hermano Boromir

/lo mismo/

Fred - Lo mismo que Elladan. Solo que viene porque se aburre y a promocionar su tienda de bromas, ya veremos unas cuantas.

/lo mismo/

Elizabeth – Liz para los amigos, pero no los tiene /Sonrisa malvada/ Estúpida sin remedio que ama a Jack secretamente.

/Cara de asco de Jack/lo mismo/

Yoda – Diremos textualmente "Venir yo participar por equilibrio buscar"

/lo mismo/

Melian – También textualmente "Vengo en nombre de mi gran, hermoso, bonito, poderoso, inteligente...(3 párrafos después cortados por falta de tiempo) pueblo: Los Maiar..." Y muchas mas tonterías.

/lo mismo/

Lupin – Carismático profesor de DCAO y hombre lobo en sus ratos libres. Fue obligado a entrar por su amigo Sirius. No lo pensamos encerrar en luna llena.

/lo mismo/

Ana Maria – Quiere robar todo el atrezzo como buen pirata

/lo mismo/

Obi-Wan – Cansado de sus obligaciones de jedi, viene a sacar su yo interior

/lo mismo/

Gollum – Su problema: le prometimos darle el anillo Único. Ahora os preguntareis ¿porque esto es un problema? Susurra al publico Es que no lo tenemos así que echadle en la primera semana.

/lo mismo/

McGonagall – Aburrida de sus tareas de profesor quiere poner orden en la casa.

/lo mismo/

Comodoro Norrington – Viene a anunciar sus cigarrillos, y ya de paso vigila a los piratas.

/lo mismo/

Leia – Famosa por su peinado ensaimanero, Tenia ganas de ver a su padre.

/lo mismo/

Por fin acabamos.

Aplausos y silbidos de entusiasmo y uououo's

* * *

En la Casa ---- 

/Todos sentados en los sofás con sus maletas y varios en la mano./

C3PO: Hola, probando, 1,2,3, se me oye?, eh si, bueno. Estamos aquí en la Casa con todos preparados para comenzar. Bueno chicos...como están ustedes!!!?

Todos: asin ¬¬

/Todos se presentan/

Arwen: me pido la habitación mas grande!!!

Comodoro: Pues hay solo dos...

Arwen: Vale, pues yo me quedo con la mas grande y vosotros la otra

/Melian le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro llevándola hacia la habitación donde ponía en grande "CHICAS"/

Liz: Donde esta el baño?

Fred: Por ahí, primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha

Barbossa: Y la cocina?

Fred: Por ahí, primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha

Elladan: y que hay ahí?

Fred: El terrario...

/Se rieron sigilosamente...jiji/

McGoni: Jovencitos la cama!!

Todos: ¬¬

McGoni: Niños y Niñas las luces se apagan!

Elladan: Oye disculpa, que aquí la niña lo serás tu, porque yo te saco un par

Lupin: Quien dice un par dice cientos

Fred: o miles

Hermione: o millones...

Elladan: No me llames viejo, que ni mi tatara tatara (4 veces) abuela tiene millones de años.

Melian: Quien me llama?

------------- Se duermen todos

TBC


	2. Capítulo 1: La Casa

NOTAS DE AUTORAS:

_NOTAS DE WENI:_ Bueno chicos y chicas aqui teneis el primer capítulo!! (Se entiende que el anterior era el prologo o presentacion)  
Esperamos Reviews...¬¬  
Esperamos tambien que os guste!!!!!!

_NOTAS DE VARIE_: Por cierto se abren las votaciones, ahora que ya sabeis quienes son los personajes votad a vuestro favorito y a quien quereis que se vaya de la casa.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

C3PO: Buenos días a todos todos, hoy hoy...uy uy... se me oye con eco...eco...

/Todos dormidos, salta la alarma de incendios y moja a los concursantes/

C3PO: Perdonad a nuestro equipo técnico, pero es que Sauron se ha acercado demasiado al detector de incendios.

/Los Concursantes se levantan empapados y con sueño. Eran las 5 de la mañana/

C3PO: Bueno chicos y chicas, hoy comenzaremos la "Nueva vida" en la Casa. Tenemos una tabla donde están los horarios con limpieza y cocina. Alguna pregunta?

/Los concursantes ya estaban dormidos en el sofa/

C3PO: Bueno...eh...Llevamos la conexión a plató donde esta Narya.

Narya: Si, hola c3, estamos a estas horas (Menos mal que esta grabado) intentando ver que pasara con nuestros concursantes. Tenemos ya una primera prueba para ellos, c3 puedes hacer pasar a los teletubies?

/Faramir abrió los ojos mirando raro/

Faramir: Teletabis no!!! Desesperación Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MUSICA DE LOS TELETUBIES

/Los teletabis entran en la casa, haciendo su coreografía estúpida. Faramir salió corriendo al verlos y se encerró en el confesionario/

Todos: -.-U

Narya: Bueno, la prueba consiste en vivir con los teletabis durante la próxima semana (sonrisa sádica)

/Todos sonrieron pensando en que fácil era la prueba/

Narya: pero...no podéis matarlos.

/Todos se miraron entre si pensando...Oh Eru mío, Dios mío y demas dioses/

/Todos desayunando/

Ana Maria: que mierda de comida es esta/escupiendo la tostada/

CNorrington: Yo...que pena, no te has envenenado ¬¬

Arwen: esta envenado???

/Melian...mirándola extraño/

Melian: sino te vas a morir

Arwen: y si la vida de los Eldar me vuelve a abandonar?

Melian: Cállate que le echaste mas cuento...

Arwen: y tu...que es eso de la cintura de Melian?

Elladan: que asco...mala imagen mental

Fred: Ein??

Elladan: no quieras saberlo...

Fred: gracias por preocuparte

Liz: entonces la comida esta envenada?, yo no noto diferencia de la mía

/Todos ¬¬/

Yoda: días buenos os saludo a todos

Leia: eso...lo que hayas dicho /Siguió untando su tostada después de 3 horas/

Darth Vader: Por fin ha salido del cuarto de baño, llevo horas esperando para entrar

Harry: que pasa! Me estaba peinando

Darth Vader: a que te pego con la Fuerza!

Harry: yo te meto un cruciatus

Obi-Wan: Haya paz chicos...

DV: tu te callas que ya no eres mi maestro

Yoda: Tranquilidad buena es para todos respetar unidad hogareña

Melian: ehm...yodita, me parece que deberias fijarte mas en mi, en mi vocabulario, lenguaje, idioma... que es mas culto, refinado, elegante, amplio...

Fred: Sobretodo en adjetivos.

Melian: ...(3 horas de palabras) y...que estaba diciendo? Ehm...Hola? Donde estáis todos?

Teletubi: Natillas!!

Melian: uahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

/Melian salió corriendo hacia el confesionario/


	3. Capitulo 2: La Casa

NOTAS DE AUTORAS 

_NOTAS DE WENI_: Hola!! Aqui esta el segundo capítulo!  
Esperamos que os guste y todas esas cosas REVIEWS PLIS!  
Besos preciosos!!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Faramir: ...y mi padre entonces me pego.../llora/ solo me había comido un pastelito..y bueno...

/Llaman a la puerta/

Fari: Si?

Melian: Sales de ahí ya??? Llevas toda la mañana!!

Fari: Noo!! Déjame estoy llorando!!

/Melian entro apunto de pegarle con su luz maiar.../

Fari: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

/Resultado: Fari acabo lavando las tazas del desayuno y Melian en el confesionario/

Melian: Opino que los teletabis son una mala influencia para todos nosotros, y como Gran reina de la Tierra Media creo sinceramente que deberíamos poder mandarlos al pasillo de Mando cuanto antes, sin dilación, sin demora, sin mas preámbulo.  
Gracias por su colaboración. Yo. La mas hermosa, preciosa, elegante...(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

/Llaman a la puerta/

Liz: Melian es hora de comer

/Melian salió con una sonrisa/

Melian: para ti soy Gran Hermosa Señora, ser...raro, extraño y demás

/Liz se le quedo mirando rarito, pero no le dio importancia y se fue a comer.../

JackS: Buenos días! Donde esta el ron?

CNorrington: No hay ron

JackS: Pero porque no queda ron??!!

CNorrington: Oye...Donde esta Barbosa/Busco por toda la cocina con la vista/

Todos: ni idea...

CNorrington: Vale...

Liz: ehm...bueno...creo que a habido un pequeño accidente con el baño y la cocina al mismo tiempo

Fred: que?

Elladan: shhh

Fred: ahh siii

Los demás: que ha pasado?

Liz: Pues un pequeño accidente con una serpiente anaconda que había que dar de comer

Arwen: con esa serpiente podemos hacernos unos zapatos?

Darth Vader: pobre serpiente...que destino le espera

Yoda: La serpiente un vivo ser es, malo matarlo será

Arwen: eso lo dices porque tu no llevas zapatos. Donde esta la serpiente?

Harry: no te acerques a ella!! Te lo impediré con mi gran magia!!

Arwen: que magia?

Harry: una que hay

Arwen: ah si?? Yo haré mis zapatos como me llamo Undomiel

Harry: que te llamas como/se descojona/

CNorrington: No te metas con la pobre dama por muy raro que sea su nombre

Arwen: Si, haz caso al hombre guapo... ehm... ese.

Ana Maria: y porque tendría que hacerte caso?

CN: Porque molo

Harry: Diciendo "porque molo" no molas

CN: Tu tampoco molas diciendo que yo no molo porque digo "porque molo"

Ana: Me he perdido

/Los demás miraban su conversación con interés, mientras comían huevos fritos con patatas/

Leia: me pasas el ketchup /susurro a R2/

/R2 con su cosa rara eléctrica le paso el ketchup/

Teletubi: Abrazo fuerte!!!

Todos: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!

/Todos corrieron despavoridos de la cocina solo para encontrarse con las salidas bloqueadas por el resto de los teletabis Faramir se metio debajo de la mesa abrazando sus rodillas y diciendo algo asi como: " no papi...los teletabis no..."/

Harry: eh tu Vader! Tu no tenias esa fuerza rara

DVader: Si...

Elladan: pues echa a esos teletabis de aquí antes de que me vuelva loco!!!!!!!!!!

Fred: si Vader, echalos de aquí, ya!! Estoy empezando a cantar su canción

Teletabis: Os abrazaremos fuertemente!! Os queremos!!

Lupin: Atrás malditos!! Huid todos de las fuerzas del teletubi!! Yo os salvare/Se echo contra los teletubis/

/Los demás salieron despavoridos al salon y pusieron la tele/

JackS: y el ron?

Todos: No hay ron

JackS: Me aburro

Todos: Nosotros tambien

Fred: y Lupin?

Todos: Ahí /Le señalaron luchando con los teletubis/

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: Wooo!! Que divertido!! (ejem...)Esperamos que os haya gustado y por favor por favor...Reviews pliiiiiiiiis!! 


	4. Capitulo 3: La Casa

NOTAS DE AUTORAS  
_NOTA DE WENI_: Aqui estamos otra vez chicos y chicas!! Perdonad la tardanza pero sinceramente nos habiamos olvidado de la histori xD jeje Sooooryy Muchos besos preciosos 

VOTAD POR VUESTRO FAVORITO

VOTAD POR EL PERSONAJE QUE QUEREIS QUE SE VAYA DE LA CASA

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

/Arwen en el terrario/

Arwen: Muy bien amiguita, ahora te convertiré en unos preciosos zapatos /Harry entro sigilosamente/

Harry: que...estas...haciendo?

Arwen: yo?? Hablar a mi amiga...ehm...eh...

Harry: Que amiga?

Arwen: La serpiente.

/Harry comenzo a hablar en parsel con la anaconda, quien la respondió/

Harry: Ella me ha dicho que no sois amigas, es mas ni siquiera te conoce.

Arwen: Pero seguro que si me llega a conocer, seremos grandes amigas.

/La serpiente hablo a Harry y este le volvio a responder/

Harry: Ella dice que no, que le das miedo. Sin embargo yo le gusto y creo que me la voy a quedar, hace juego con mis ojos.

/Arwen extrañada y enfadada al mismo tiempo se intenta marchar/

Arwen: Bueno pero seguro que...podiamos llegar a un acuerdo tu y yo no /Insinuante/

Harry: Ah!!!!!! Socorro/Sale corriendo hacia el salon/

---En el salon

/Todos estan viendo La Comunidad del Anillo a peticion de Melian. Todos medio dormidos mientras ella repetia cada frase y le sacaba fallos/

Melian: bueno y aqui esta mi nieta con el humano asqueroso, imbecil, inservible, desgraciado...(de nuevo 3 horas de frases) Arfo..Arglo...Armi...Arlo...

Los demas: Aragorn.../Suspiro/

Melian: si...

Fred: Como es posible que sepas tanto y se te olvide un nombre tan simple

Melian: Yo...bueno...esque.../Alarma del reloj/ Uy, perdon, las pastillas /Saca un bote de pastillas como las de House y se zampa 3.  
/Melian flipa/ Ohhh, el mundo, la humanidad, es tan bonitaaa, hermosa, preciosa...

Los demas: ... -.-'

DVader: Ya podemos quitar esto /Refiriendose a la pelicula/

Los demas: siiiii!!

CNorrington: Ahora que hacemos

JackS: Ronear!!

Elladan: creo que lo que quieres decir no existe

JackS: si existe

Ana: Se refiere a hacer una fiesta con ron

Hermione: donde esta ron/emocionadisima/

Elladan: ehm...ahi, mira!

Hermione: donde!!??

Elladan: miralo miralo, en la piscina

Hermione: Voy /Corre a la piscina para caerse en una trampa de gemelo 'Dan y gemelo Fred/

/Todos se descojonan de ella/

Fred: Podiamos haberla mandado hacia los teletabis

Elladan: No tengas prisa. Ya caera ya...

/Harry entra corriendo y gritando. Faramir hace lo mismo desde el otro lado (desde la cocina) y se choca con Harry/

Todos: ¬¬

Faramir: Que daño!!

Harry: Mira por donde vas!!

Fari: Yo miraba eras tu el que no miraba

Los demas: ¬¬

Liz: Porque corrias asi/A Fari/

Fari: Porque me lo dijo ese /Señalo a Lupin/

Leia: Pero si lo dijo hace media hora

Fari: Esque soy un poco lento

Leia: Ahh...

Obi-Wan: Y tu?

Harry: Yo????

Obi-Wan: Si tu

Harry: Me quieren violar

Los demas: A ti?? jajajaja /Risa durante 3 horas/

Faramir: Quien va a querer violarte a ti

Harry: La tia vieja

McGoni: Como dices?? Yo no te he tocado

Harry: Noo, tu no; la otra

Melian: Yo prefiero hombres mas cultivados que tu

Harry: Nooo, tu tampoco; la otra

Faramir: Que otra?

Harry: La de los zapatos

Los demas: Zapatos...¬¬...es fetichista?

Harry: Que no!!!!!! La loca!! la tia esa que se cree muy guay!!

Los demas: ahhh...Arwen

Harry: No!!

Elladan: Aqui nadie se cree guay

Fred: Describela

Melian: Para que, yo digo que es Arwen seguro

Fred: Pero asi lo sabemos seguro

Harry: a ver...es: morena, ojos raros, muy alta...o bueno...yo esque soy bajito, pero soy muy guapo eh.

Los demas: ¬¬

DVader: Al grano niño

Leia: De que color es su vestido

Harry: Rojo

Melian: Estas seguro de que no es verde?

Leia: Esta mañana lo era

Melian: Esa chica a traido mas ropa...Como si se fuera a quedar hasta el final

/Un grito aterrador en la habitacion de CHICAS. Como lo sabemos? Porque somos muy listas.  
Todos fueron hacia alli muy nerviosos por lo que hubiera pasado. Quien gritaba?. Chewbaca, un orco, la virgen maria...pronto lo averiguaremos.../

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: Ey! chicos y chicas revis plis!!

Recordad: VOTAD A VUESTRO FAVORITO O A QUIEN QUEREIS QUE SE VAYA DE LA CASA


	5. Capitulo 4: El Plató Online

_NOTAS DE WENI_: Hola niñas y niños!!! Aqui un nuevo capitulo, lo siento de nuevo nos olvidamos.. x( en fin.  
Esperamos que os guste!!

Recordad que teneis que votar.

VOTAD AL QUE QUEREIS QUE SE VAYA Y/O AL FAVORITO.

Gracias

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Narya: Buenos noches. Hoy estamos aqui reunidos.../Interrumpida/

Publico: Boda Boda!!

Narya: ...porque tenemos que criticar a los concursantes ... ¬¬ !!

/Aplausos y abucheos/

Voz de Supermercado: El propietario de una vara magica de color blanco, acerquese a mostrador, Acabamos de encontrarla

Gandalf: Vo...Voy.../Pregunta a Narya/

Narya: A mi que me dices abuelo, es tu vara

/Gandalf sale/

Narya: Despues de este pequeño lapsus, vayamos presentando problemas a los familiares y amigos de los concursantes, para que se peguen y esas cosas.

Todos: ¬¬

Publicos: Viva!! Bien!! Yupi!!

Narya: Buenas noches Sirius /Pantallita: Amigo de Lupin/

Sirius: Buenas noches Nar /Insinuante/

Narya: Ehm...si...Oye como ves esa relacion de "amistad" entre Faramir y Lupin

Eowyn: Porque has puesto comillas/Pantallita: Mujer de Faramir/

Narya: Callate! Estoy hablando con Sirius

Sirius: Eso, Callate esta hablando conmigo

/Eowyn se resigno/

Sirius: Bueno a decir verdad yo no creo que haya ningun relacion de "amistad" entre ellos dos, creo que son solo buenos amigos, estan en un momento de tension, sufrir por los teletabis tiene que ser durisimo.

Narya: Te demostrare que hay algo entre ellos. Por favor poned la cinta

/Una grabacion aparece en la pantalla gigante.

Salen Faramir y Lupin uno encima de otro en situacion comprometida

Lupin: Quires correr ya y quitar...(trozo cortado)

Faramir: Si Lupin ahora si!! (Faramir en la cocina señalando la tele)

Lupin. Vamos Faramir Corre!! (Lupin contra los teletubis)

Y asi 10 minutos/

Narya: Como podeis ver, no es ningun montaje

Sirius: Ahora si que lo veo claro...gracias Narya, pero no se...sigue teniendo actitudes muy extrañas

Eowyn: Mi fari no ha echo eso!!

Will: Como que no! Ahi lo tienes /Pantallita: Marido de Elizabeth/

Eowyn: Es imposible!

Amidala: Lo siento rubia, cuando tu marido te deja lo mejor es buscarse a otro. Tienes hijos/Pantallita: Mujer de Darth Vader/

Eowyn: Uno...pero...

Amidala: Dejaselos a tu primo y ven conmigo de fiesta

Ron: No mentira, ven conmigo...tu y yo hablaremos.../Insinuante/Pantallita: Amigo de Harry Potter/

Eowyn: Pero que asco! si eres un crio!!

Ron: Pero estoy muy desarollado

Sirius: Deja de decirle tonterias a la señorita

Eowyn: Señora

Sirius: Si eso, que ya es vieja

Eowyn: Perdon???

Narya: Lo hemos visto todo clarisimamente Eo, asique te aguantas. Tu Fari, ahora es el Fari de Lupin

MUSICA DE MISTERIO

Aragorn: la verdad es que siempre le vi un poco de pluma a Faramir /Pantallita: Marido de Arwen/

Narya: Tu no estas en la mejor posicion de hablar

Eowyn. Jodete!! Arwen te ha puesto los cuernos con 2

Narya: Callate rubia! Esto no va contigo

Thingol: Eso ya lo sabiamos desde hace mucho, mi tatara tatara nieta, siempre ha sido imbecil, una fracasada, lo normal era que dejara de una vez por todas al humano asqueroso /Pantallita: Marido de Melian/

Aragorn: No soy ningun humano asqueroso /Saca Anduril/

Thingol: Guarda eso a ver si te vas a hacer daño

Aragorn: Tu mujer no es mejor que la mia tampoco /Histerico/

Scarlet: Ey chicos...tranquilos, yo os puedo cuidar si quiereis /Insinuante/Pantallita: Amiga...o lo que sea de Jack Sparrow/

/Thingol y Aragorn tragan saliva fuertemente/

Narya: Todavia no hay publicidad Scarlet, dejalo para otro dia. Eo tiene razon, Arwen te ha puesto los cuernos con Norrinton y Harry

Dumbledore: como que Harry/Pantallita: Amigo de McGonagall/

Narya: Eso

Dumbledor: Que zorra, Harry es mio...!!

Todos: ¬¬

Dumbledore/Disculpandose/ me referia a que es buen chico...y eso...ehm...si

Narya/Entre ¬¬ y frunciendo el ceño/ Vamos a ver el video

/Aparece en la pantalla gigante de nuevo:

(Arwen Harry en el terrario)

Arwen: Bueno pero seguro que...podiamos llegar a un acuerdo tu y yo no/Insinuante/

CARTEL: Cortado por censura

(Arwen y Norrington en la cocina)

CNorrington: Yo te defendere de todo si hace falta /Susurrando repitiendole lo que dice la pelicula de la tele de fondo/

Arwen: Lo se.../Susurrando tambien mientras los teletubis los acorralaban/

CARTEL:Cortado por censura/

Aragorn: No puede ser!! Es imposible!!Que zorra!!

/Entre el publico un elfo moreno salta a pegar a Aragorn/

Narya: ELROND!! Deten tu violencia...A ostias te haras daño

Elrond: Cierto /Pantallita: Padre de Arwen (Entre el Publico)/

Narya: Ten., mi pistola /Saca la pistola del bolsillo del pantalon y se la da a Elrond/

/Elrond amenaza a Aragorn con la pistola y Aragorn se acojona/

Chewbaca: Arg/Pantallita: Amigo de Yoda/

Narya: Callate bicho! Estamos escuchando los insultos de Elrond!

Elrohir: Papi hazlo con cuidado, que parezca un accidente /Pantallita: Hermano de Gemelo de Elladan/

Elrond: No te preocupes hijo, esto sera mas que un accidente

Aragorn: Que haces tio loco!! Dejame/Ari intentaba escaparse/

Thingol:/Cogiendo a Ari por la espalda/ Tu dispara, yo le sujeto

/El resto sentados comiendo palomitas mirando la "ariejecucion". A Amidala que le daba igual, aprovecho para llamar al movil a su hija Leia intentando que no la pillaran/

Amidala:/Al telefono/ Si...con una pistola, que fuerte...que imbeciles son estos elfos (...) Unos zapatos? De piel de serpiente?? Que bonitos (...) Dile a esa que no te los quite, que la serpiente es tuya (...) Ah que es su marido!...que fuerte si...jeje...si lo matan tu matas a la otra y te quedas con sus zapatos.

Narya: Que haces Amidala /Se acerca a ella despacio y la ve con el movil/

Amidala: eh...si! Vende a tus hijos!! Tengo que colgar. Adios!!

Narya/Frunciendo el ceño/ Dame el cacharro este/Coge el movil y lo estampa contra el suelo/

Narya: Mientras tanto unos minutos de publicidad /Con una sonrisa/

------

CANCION DE ANUNCIO:

/Celeborn y Glorfindel salen cantando vestidos de elfo (claro...) pero con unas zapatillas rosas/

Celi y Glorfi/A Duo/ Somos las leli kelly tus zapatilas oh yeah!!

Celi: Compra tus zapatillas rositas, con florecitas

Glorfi: dignas de un gran elfo como yo

Celi y Glorfi: Somos las leli kelly tus zapatilas oh yeah!!

Voz en off: y de regalo! Un muñeco Celi-Born!!

MUSICA DE ANUNCIO: Ohhhh Baby Celi-Born Oh Celi-Born Celi-Born

-----

Narya: despues de este espacio publicitario

/Entre el publico varias chicas corrian hacia Glorfindel, sentado y asustado al lado de los Malfoy/

Narya: Por favor que se calme el publico, Luego le pedis autografos.

Chicas: VIVA GLORIF! VIVA GLORFI!!

Narya: He dicho que os senteis de una vez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chicas: vale...

Narya: Bueno... continuemos con el programa, de que estábamos hablando da igual.

Glorfindel/A los malfoy/ Me encanta tu pelo, en serio como te lo cuidas.

Narya: Glorfindel...

Glorfindel: H&S en serio pero si no tieneis caspa.

Draco: Por eso mismo.

Glorfindel: Ah ya entiendo...

Narya: Glorfindel a tu sitio, y Malfoy deja de darle coba.

Glorfindel: Pero estaria mejor, si dejaras de echarle ese pringue, al natural siempre es mejor...

Narya: Glorfindel/ grito exasperada/

Glorfindel: Si, si, ya voy.

/Golfindel se levanto para sentarse en su sitio al lado de los demas elfos/

Narya: Debido a esta ultima interrupcion por parte de Glorfindel / Narya le manda una mirada asesina/ Nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Nos vemos en el proximo programa. Hasta la proxima.

------

/ Se ve a Malfoy padre y Malfoy hijo mirando a la camara/

Lucius: Nosotros los Malfoy tenemos una reputación que mantener.

Draco: Pero el estrés de ser malvados puede causar estragos en nuestro cabello.

Lucius: Por eso usamos Loreal para mantener el brillo "natural" de nuestro cabello.

Ambos: Loreal, Porque nosotros lo valemos

* * *

_NOTAS FINALES_: Muchos Reviews plis!!!

Besitos!!

Recordad que teneis que VOTAR


End file.
